Need You This Christmas
by TaliesinsHeir
Summary: Sarah has a plan and needs help from a special place to make her dreams come true. Out of season Christmas song-fic.
1. Letters

AN: I know it is out of season but this would not leave me alone. Will become a song-fic in the next chapter. I don't control the plot bunnies that harass me until I put pen to paper, I just know that I don't own the Labyrinth

Chapter 1: Letters

Her plans had been made, she only needed a little, ok a LOT, of help to pull this off. But who would have the abilities to do what she wanted? Funnily enough, it was Toby who answered her question.

"If it's something you want, why not ask Santa?"

Karen just shook her head and asked if Sarah wasn't getting a bit old to be writing to Santa.

"Well I don't think that 21 is old enough to give up on dreams. Thanks, Tobester that is exactly what I will do." Sarah ruffled her little brother's hair and went to find some scratch paper. It took time before the letter sounded right, so with a sigh Sarah pulled her snowflake notepaper out and in her best handwriting she began.

_Dear Nicolas,_

_I hope you don't mind me using your given name. I don't know if a letter from a person my age will even reach you, but I have a Christmas hope that I long for, and a gift to give that only you can help me prepare. Let me explain why this is important and what I will need your help with. _

Several pages later Sarah took a deep breath and began her final plea.

_Please let me know if you are willing to help. Thank you for reading all of this. _

_Sarah_

It was late when she finished, so deciding that she would hunt up a stamp tomorrow, Sarah tumbled into bed.

The next morning as Sarah stumbled back to consciousness, she thought she saw a glow coming from her desk. The letter, she needed to get the letter into the mail. After scrambling out of bed and into some fresh clothes, Sarah looked for her letter. When she reached her desk, she realized that the glow was not her imagination. For, in place of her snowflake paper was a piece of golden parchment. The writing was old-fashioned and dignified, even if the words were not.

My Dear Sarah,

Of course I don't mind if you use my given name. I am not surprised that the Lady of the Labyrinth is comfortable enough with a child's dream world to be able to send me a letter. And I must admit that "Santa" gets a little tiresome now and then. As for your plan, I would love to help. I will send some of my elves to help with initial details and then on December 22 I will bring you to my castle, so that Holly (that is the Mrs. given name) and myself can go over everything with you in person. Also, the reindeer want to know if you have been watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang recently. Nosey critters. I will see you soon.

Nicolas, Holly, and the whole gang

Sarah blushed a bit at the reindeer's question because that movie had helped her plan. Oh well, so had half a dozen other things. With the help the North Pole promised it was time to get to work.


	2. Gift

AN: Sorry this took so long in coming. I caught a bug and could not face a keyboard. Hopefully I can catch up on my writing soon. And just in case you don't remember I don't own the Labyrinth. That belongs to Jim Henson. Plus, I added a song that belongs to Lady Antebellum. The only thing I can claim is a half mad brain that helps me write these flights of fancy. Enjoy the flight.

Chapter 2: Gift

Jareth sat on a high window ledge watching his kingdom below. Snow covered the Labyrinth and the goblins were gathered around bonfires after the seasonal snowball fight. They had been making merry all day and would soon be going to the feast at Christmas Castle. Everyone was invited, but Jareth had decided to stay here, again. For the last few years he had not attended the feast. Actually, he had not attended since. . . but he stopped that train of thought. Just too much pain that route. His brooding deepened when he heard sleigh bells ringing. As the silver jingle grew, he turned to face the source of the disturbance.

"What are you doing here Nick? Aren't you tired after your busy night?"

Nicolas just chuckled, the Goblin King was still sulking.

"Come now, Jareth, won't you attend just for a bit. Your jokes are missed, you know. I can't believe one slip of a girl could do this to you."

Jareth's jaw clenched. "You want to change the subject quickly, Nicolas."

"Oh very well, if you insist on being a complete Scrooge, I will leave you to it. But you should know Holly is sick of your moping."

"Holly thinks a person is moping if they go more than 30 seconds without laughing. Just leave me in peace."

"As you wish, but I am not here on a friendly visit. Your castle is my last stop."

"What are you blathering on about, Nicolas?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Nicolas flicked his wrist. As he faded out of the room, a massive bow-topped box appeared in the middle of the floor. After a few moments of staring at the gift he decided to open it. Sending his magic to tug the bow apart, he was surprised when the box shimmered away leaving a small gazebo in it's place. He could see a faint outline of a figure inside but no detail because the whole thing seemed to have several gauzy curtains. As he walked around this strange gift he decided the figure looked like a woman waiting to dance. Just as he was asking what had Nicolas been thinking, he saw the key in the base and knew it was a music box. Why . . . Nicolas knew music boxes made him think of her. With a quick flick of a wrist he turned the key, hoping it would distract him from thinking her name.

Four soft notes fell into the room. Four more took their place. As the third set of four played, each note speaking of loneliness and need, the curtains were swept away. Jareth felt the shards of his heart clash. He had been right about the figure, it was a woman . . . "Sarah." The name forced it's way out before he could stop it. As she began to dance the melody wove around words.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

She was just as he remembered, and yet not. As if the stubborn child had become a confidant woman. Her dark wind swept curls held back so that flashing green eyes and dangerous smile could warn those who would cross her.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control _

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

How could something like this be made? The figure was not just a statue spinning in circles, but a moving creation. Bowing, dipping, gliding, she could almost be alive.

_Another shot of whiskey _

_Can't stop looking a the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

As the music continued, Jareth found himself wanting to join the dance. He did not know what spells made this possible and he did not want to break this gift. Would the figure disappear if he stepped into the music box?

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_I said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

He didn't care anymore. He would join the dance and imagine for a few minutes that Sarah had come back. As he took the figure in his arms he heard the next line and give a dark chuckle

_Guess I rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_

As the song came to an end, Jareth thought the figure would slowly return to it's starting position. He began to release her from his embrace when, instead of stopping, the dancer pulled him closer and continued to move in silence. What in the Underground was going on? No toy, magical or not, should be able to do this. Pulling back to see what was going on, he heard a gentle sigh and felt a hand pulling his head down. The face turned up to meet his gaze.

"Didn't you hear? 'I'm all alone and I need you.' I didn't pick a song at random. I might not have written it, but every word come straight from the heart."

"Sarah. . . but . . . how…?" Jareth stuttered, a thousand questions trying to be asked at once.

"Easy, I just asked Santa. Although after spending the last few days with Nicolas and Holly, I don't know if I can ever call him 'Santa' again."

"I just can't believe you would do this for me. When you left"

"When I left I was a confused child who needed to grow up. I had to come to you as an equal not as a runner." She saw that the pain was beginning to fade from his eyes. Now she just had to get him to notice the other half of this gift. Maybe if she brought up the Word. "And before you ask, I could not wish for any of this or your present would not have been the surprise I wanted it to be."

"Congratulations precious, I am very surprised. I could not have asked for a better present."

Sarah stepped back with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "If you think that is the case, then I wish that"

Jareth gave a playful growl as he pulled her close. "Be careful precious, don't you know there is a king in this castle that grants wishes? What if your wish is not to your liking?"

Placing a hand over his lips, Sarah gave a smile. "The only way this wish could go wrong is if it is not fulfilled. I wish you would look up."

Cocking an eyebrow at her tone Jareth tilted his head and caught a glimpse of the ceiling of the gazebo. No wonder she had not thought this wish could go wrong, mistletoe was everywhere. In fact it looked as if she had somehow managed to have mistletoe vines grow from the roof of the entire gazebo.

" Now I think I will leave it up to you whether this will be on a sprig basis or an overall cumulative effect. Perhaps"

The only way to stop her was obvious. With a gentle tug he put her lips to better use than talking.


End file.
